


Archie's Odyssey

by Jestana



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie Kennedy turns up in Portsmouth while Horatio and William are away during <i>Duty</i>. Things go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archie's Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by Homer's _Odyssey_ , it changed direction and ended like this. Originally written and posted in five separate installments on LJ, I'm putting them all in one chapter here.

**Archie's Odyssey**

The cloaked figure looked around as he walked along the street, slushy and muddy from half-melted snow. He'd been warned that it wasn't the best part of Portsmouth, but he was still surprised by the shabbiness and disrepair of the buildings around him. Shaking his head at himself, the figure found the building he was looking for. Removing a glove, he rapped on the wooden door with his knuckles. He waited only a few minutes before a young woman opened the door, her soft-featured face framed by the curls peaking out from under her matron's cap, a gentle swell announcing her condition better than words could. "May I help you, Sir?"

"Good morning, Madam," he greeted her, removing his hat and bowing slightly, the weak wintry light glinted brightly on his hair. "Forgive my interruption, but I am in need of a room and I was told that your fine establishment would exactly suit my needs."

Pink tinted her plump cheeks at his comment, deepening when he smiled. "I-- Well-- That is, yes, we have a room available, but I am not certain my husband would approve of my mother and me taking on a new boarder while he is away."

"Your husband not approve?" he asked, feigning incredulity. He pretended to think for a moment. "Perhaps if I were to speak with him myself? Show him that I am an honourable man?"

She smiled shyly, her cheeks now a fetching rosy colour. "He is away at sea, Sir. I don't know when he'll be back."

"Ah, so he's a sailor?" He nodded understandingly. "Which ship does he serve on?"

She smiled proudly, a soft light in her eyes. "He's the captain of the _Hotspur_."

"Your husband is Horatio Hornblower?" He blessed his love of theatre and Drury Lane for providing him with the ability to portray surprise when he didn't feel it. "You are a very lucky woman, indeed, to have married such an excellent and honourable man."

She gazed at him in some surprise, tilting her head to one side in puzzlement. "You know my husband, Sir?"

"Indeed, I do, Madam," he assured her, displaying his most charming smile once again. "We served together as midshipmen."

The blush returned to her cheeks. "I suppose I _could_ let you a room, then, since Horry knows you already."

"Thank you, Madam, but I wouldn't like to go against his orders." His smile was apologetic as he gently 'refused' her invitation.

"Please, I insist, Sir." She opened the door wider. "He didn't leave orders not to let rooms. I just didn't want to take in _anyone_."

He smiled, stepping inside. "Of course. I understand completely, Mrs Hornblower. Thank you very much for your kindness."

"Not at all, Sir." She blushed further when he took her hand and kissed the back. "May I have the honour of knowing my new boarder's name?"

"Of course, Madam." He smiled charmingly once more as he removed his hat, the lamplight gleaming on his red-gold hair. "Lieutenant Archie Kennedy at your service."

* * *

About a week later, a figure in a long coat walked down the street. This one was familiar to the residents: of average height with a wiry, muscular build. His queue ended in a tuft of medium brown hair, pale blue eyes set in a face tanned by months at sea. He walked with the rolling gait of a man who spent more time on a ship than on land. He strode along the muddy, slushy street without hesitation, ignoring the state of the buildings around him. He reached one building in particular and knocked on the door. The young woman who answered the door smiled warmly when she saw him. "Hello, Lieutenant. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Mrs Hornblower." The lieutenant replied, stepping into the house and removing his hat, revealing brown hair curling at the ends. "Your husband wished me to tell you that he will come as soon as he has finished at the Admiralty."

She nodded, her face falling a little at the delay of her husband's return. "I was hopin' he wouldn't be too long because a former shipmate of his has come and taken a room here."

"Former shipmate?" the officer asked, blue eyes growing wary. "What name did he give?"

The answer didn't come from Mrs Hornblower, but from the man standing in the doorway to the parlour, an impish smirk playing around his mouth. "Archibald Kennedy, Mr Bush."

"Good lord." Bush could only stare at the other man, paling a little. "I thought you were dead?"

A delighted laugh escaped Archie's throat. "The rumours of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, William. I'm well and truly alive."

"I can see that." The first lieutenant of the _Hotspur_ looked like he might faint for only a moment before he rallied. Crossing the distance between them, he offered his hand. "It's good to see you again, Archie."

Kennedy smiled and shook his friend's hand firmly. "I'm glad to see you, too, William." Bright blue eyes looked to where their hostess had gone. "I know you must have plenty of questions for me, but we can't talk here. It's too easy for us to be overheard."

"Where do you suggest, then?" Bush asked, raising a brown eyebrow, wondering if Archie's eagerness to talk elsewhere had anything to do with the fact that Horatio was due home soon.

"Come with me." Archie picked up his cloak and hat from the settee and led William from the house, walking quickly to a quiet tavern in a better part of Portsmouth. They placed their orders and chose seats near the fire, stretching their booted feet out to the flames.

William waited until their drinks had been brought to them before prompting Archie. "Well? How did you survive?"

"We have Admiral Sir Edward Pellew to thank for that, William." Archie began, taking a large swallow of his ale. "He's the one who had me taken from the prison infirmary, to an undisclosed location, where the bullet was removed and I was patched up. Then-Commodore Pellew assigned me to serve at Kingston while I was still recovering from my injury. I'm sure he intended for me to return to England once I had, but his cousin, Admiral William Pellew, had other ideas. A tall, bony man with one forbidding eye, I've heard him called 'Cyclops' by the men under his command. Not within his earshot, of course."

Bush nodded, his voice dry. "Of course."

"Once I was cleared for active duty, he made me his flag lieutenant." Kennedy continued after taking a drink to wet his throat. "I didn't mind it so much because it felt good to be back aboard a ship again, but his flag captain wasn't too happy. Apparently, the good admiral likes his flag lieutenants to be pretty, but that doesn't always equal competence."

William smiled wryly, raising his tankard to Archie before taking a draught. "Thank goodness it did in you."

"You flatter me." Archie's impish grin flashed into being only for a moment, like lightning. "We spent a great deal of time patrolling the Caribbean and gathering up quite a number of lovely prizes. Our purses grew quite fat and our harbour quite crowded. In the end, the Admiral had to send a number of his prizes to England. I commanded a lovely ten-gun cutter that Admiral Pellew named _Steadfast_. Once I arrived here, I was to go to the Admiralty for my new orders. I'm sure you can well imagine Admiral Sir Edward Pellew's surprise when he saw me."

Bush nodded, taking in his friend's appearance. "Indeed, you are quite changed from when I last saw you. It is a very welcome sight, mind you."

"Too many compliments like those and I shall have a swelled head." Kennedy smirked, taking another drink of his ale.

"You flatter yourself enough as it is." William retorted dryly, amusement gleaming in his pale blue eyes. "I cannot add to it."

Feigning a wounded expression, Archie clapped his hand over his heart. "You wound me, William."

"Please, Archie, continue your story." Bush gestured with his tankard, coming close to sloshing the contents over the rim. He rectified this by taking another draught.

Cheekily, Kennedy saluted. "Aye-aye, Sir! Like yourself, Sir Edward was pleased by the change he saw in me and asked what had happened. I told him just what I had told you, complete with his cousin's preference for pretty flag lieutenants. I don't know if he would have tried to take advantage of me eventually, but I certainly didn't want to chance him preying on someone else."

"That was very good of you, Archie." William nodded, anger boiling briefly in his gut at the thought of _any_ commanding officer taking advantage of his subordinates in such a way. "What did Admiral Pellew say?"

Archie looked very sober as he answered. "He thanked me for telling him and promised he would look into it. This was evidently the first he'd heard of such a situation. In any case, he said he would try to find a post for me, and then I asked after you and Horatio."

"Ah." Bush nodded again, understanding that what his friend said next would likely be painful to relate. Quietly, he asked, "What did he tell you?"

Kennedy finished his ale before answering. "After some waffling, he told me that Horatio is now a married man and soon to be a father."

"I'm sorry, Archie." William reached across the table to cover his friend's hand with his own, squeezing gently. "As far as he knew, you were dead."

Archie nodded, returning the squeeze, a faint smile curving his lips. "Yes, I know, William. I asked him to direct me to their home and Maria has been a lovely hostess. She's a good woman, but not a good match for Horatio."

"Before I say if I agree or disagree, why do you say that?" He wanted to know his friend's reasons for saying what he had, even though he was quite correct.

Kennedy answered promptly, bright blue eyes flashing for a moment. "Her temperament is all wrong for his. He's too stern and aloof and she's too weepy and clingy. She needs a husband who's _always_ there and he needs a wife who's strong and independent. What possessed him to marry her?"

"I cannot be sure myself, but I believe he attempted to be a friend to her and the only way she could maintain her reputation in the face of his friendship was for him to marry her." Bush offered the explanation, as he understood it, his heart twisting at how unhappy both were in their marriage. At least Maria was _attempting_ to make it work.

Archie's mouth twisted in a wry smile that was more of a scowl. "And being the great, noble idiot he is, he did. Oh, Horatio."

"Indeed." William agreed, finishing his drink. "I confess I had seen it for myself and Horatio certainly doesn't seem happy with how things stand."

A red-gold eyebrow rose to accompany a sad, sardonic smile. "When have you known Horatio to be happy, William?"

"While you two were serving together aboard the _Renown_." Bush's answer came promptly, without hesitation. Kennedy stared at him in mute surprise. Leaning forward, William lowered his voice as he explained. "He's quite changed since you 'died', Archie. There was a certain spark to him that seemed to die with you. I know he's hurting inside, but he won't let anyone in. I'm the closest friend he has, but it's not much of a friendship."

Archie leaned forward as well, his voice as low as his friend's. "What do you suggest we do, then? Much as I dislike this marriage, I won't try to disrupt it."

"I really don't know." William sighed, patting his friend's hand sympathetically.

Kennedy acknowledged the gesture for what it was, turning to look into the fire as well as silence descended upon the two men as they contemplated the situation.

* * *

About an hour later, a figure swathed in a boat cloak strode along the street, long legs covering the ground rapidly. This figure was _very_ familiar to the residents: tall and lanky with a curly black queue poking out from under his hat, unfathomable dark eyes that looked neither to the left nor to the right. He knew where he was going and people made way for him as he walked along the muddy, slushy street. He reached one particular house and let himself in, removing his hat to reveal that the rest of his black hair was an unruly and curly as his queue. A young woman hurried down the stairs to take the figure's hat and coat. "Oh, Horry, I'm so glad you're home."

"Hello, Maria." He managed a small smile for his wife, letting her take his cloak and hat. "I hope things haven't been too difficult for you while I was gone?"

She shook her head as she walked with him up the stairs, slipping her arm through his. "Oh, no. A former shipmate of yours came and took a room here. He's been ever so kind in helping Mother and me. He insists on doing any heavy lifting for us."

"That's very good of him." Horatio paused at the top of the landing, a frown wrinkling his forehead. "Which former shipmate would this be?"

As had happened with William Bush, the answer came not from Maria, but from another source entirely. "Archibald Kennedy, Mr Hornblower."

"Archie?" Horatio turned to look down at the front door, seeing not only his first lieutenant, but also the man he'd thought had died in Kingston. "Admiral Pellew told me you were dead."

Archie exchanged a wry glance with William. "He wanted you to think I was because no one was sure I would survive. Obviously, I have, and came to England to continue my career."

"But--" Whatever it was Horatio intended to say was lost, for, as he turned to face Archie fully, Maria stepped back and slipped in a half-melted puddle of snow that had slid from her husband's boot to the floor.

She teetered for several timeless moments on the edge of the landing, dark eyes wide and her hands clutching at Horatio's sleeve. "Horry!"

"Maria!" he grabbed for her, but gravity proved to be implacably persistent as she lost her grip on his sleeve and fell out of his reach, backwards down the steep stairs. Her head hit one of the steps with a sickening crack and she slid the rest of the way down the staircase to land at Archie and William's feet, unconscious or dead. The two lieutenants exchanged a glance that Horatio didn't see as he hurried down to his wife's side, almost slipping on the stairs himself.

William vanished out the door, presumably to fetch a doctor or surgeon. Archie knelt beside Maria, his face unreadable. A new voice intruded on the scene before either man could say anything. "What's going on here?" It was Mrs Mason, descending on them imperiously. She stopped halfway down the stairs when she saw the tableau before her. "What have you done to my Maria?"

"We did nothing, Mrs Mason," Archie answered steadily as Horatio examined his wife carefully, struggling to recall what little he'd learned of his father's work. "She slipped and fell down the stairs. Mr Bush has gone to get a doctor."

Mrs Mason finished descending the stairs, almost pushing Archie out of the way so she could kneel beside her daughter, seeing for herself what her condition was. Horatio sat back on his heels, his head hanging. "I can't do anything for her. We'll have to wait for the doctor."

Almost as if Horatio's words had summoned him, there was a knock at the door. It was William with a surgeon. The three Naval officers could only stand and watch as the physician examined Maria. All three faces were curiously blank. In the end, the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she's dead."

"What about the baby?" Horatio asked, gazing down at his wife with unreadable dark eyes. "Can you save him?"

"That depends. How long has she been with child?" answered the doctor, glancing from Horatio to Mrs Mason as he removed his glasses and cleaned them with his handkerchief.

Not surprisingly, Horatio gave no indication that he knew. His mother-in-law did some mental calculations, however, her voice low when she answered. "Three months."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot." The surgeon put his glasses back on, glancing from Mrs Mason to Horatio sympathetically. "He would not be able to survive."

Both nodded, acknowledging the sad truth. Hers was reluctant and sad. His was jerky and hesitant. His voice was quiet and hoarse. "Thank you for coming, Dr Maturin."

"I only wish I could have done more," the Naval surgeon was truly apologetic as he shook the hand Horatio offered him.

Nothing more was said as Horatio walked the doctor out. He would need to make funeral arrangements now.

* * *

The mounted figure that trotted along the wide street atop a magnificent black stallion was familiar to the few denizens, as well as the keeper of the gate the horseman stopped before. He touched a gloved hand to his hat and opened the gate without an order. The rider nodded in acknowledgement, but said nothing as he rode through. Watching the figure a moment, the gatekeeper noticed that the man's queue was long, ending in a pale blond tail between his shoulder blades, contrasting strongly with the ribbon that bound it and the dark material of his greatcoat.

A groom was waiting when the horseman rode up to the house, taking the horse's reins so the rider could dismount. He did so with grace and smoothness, acknowledging the groom with a dip of his head. He climbed the steps to the front door, which was opened before he even raised a hand to knock. The manservant bowed as the figure entered. "My Lord."

"Where is Sir Edward?" asked the horseman, shedding his hat, greatcoat, and muffler to reveal a man not long past his prime, still handsome enough to catch appreciative eyes, both male and female. The lamplight glimmered on pale blond hair as the manservant shut the door.

He took the rider's things as he answered his question. "In his study, My Lord. Shall I take you up?"

"No, I know the way." The aristocratic mouth quirked in a brief smirk, as if something amused him. Nodding to the manservant, he strode up the stairs without hesitation, booted steps muffled by the carpet.

Reaching the correct door, he rapped briskly on the wood panel with his gloved knuckles. A voice from within answered with a single word. "Enter!"

The knob was turned and the horseman entered. "Hello, Edward."

"Alexander." The name escaped the older man's lips almost as a relieved sigh. "Thank you for coming."

"Not at all." Alexander waved it off dismissively. "I intended to come soon anyway." He looked more closely at his old friend, grey liberally streaking his dark hair, lines bracketing his nose and mouth as well as fanning out from the corners of his dark eyes. There was something in those eyes that hinted he was troubled about something. "Is something wrong?"

Edward sighed, getting up and moving over to the window. Alexander perched on the edge of the desk, removing his riding gloves as he waited. Edward would confide in his own time. He wouldn't have asked Alexander to come if he hadn't wanted to unburden himself. Finally, the older man turned to the younger man, a sad smile on his face. "Mr Kennedy has returned from the Caribbean."

"When?" Alexander asked, brandy brown eyes sharpening with interest, though he showed no other reaction.

Edward poured them both glasses of brandy. "Several weeks ago."

"Why haven't you told me until now?" There was no anger or accusation in Alexander's voice or words. Only disappointment.

The older man could well understand the disappointment. Somehow, the younger man had managed to befriend Archie and Horatio during their mission in Muzillac and that friendship had persisted since then, even when different careers in different branches of the Service had separated them for years at a time. He handed one of the glasses to Alexander. "He asked me not to tell anyone until he'd seen Captain Hornblower."

Alexander visibly flinched at the thought. Edward had kept him apprised of the doings of the young captain, even when the captain in question had dropped all correspondence between them. Consequently, he was well aware of the young man's marriage to Miss Mason. He could only imagine how Archie would feel on learning of it. "How did it go?"

"Not well," Edward answered, downing his drink in one go. "Somehow, Mrs Hornblower slipped on the stairs and fell. Dr Maturin said that death was instantaneous."

Alexander drew in a surprised breath, staring at his friend with wide eyes. "Horatio must be devastated."

"I cannot say." Edward sighed, setting his glass on the desk with a soft clink. "I have only seen him once since she died and I couldn't read him at all."

He nodded, finishing his drink. "Perhaps, if I went to see Archie, I might run into Horatio."

"I confess that was part of the reason I asked you to come." Edward smiled weakly, perching next to his friend on the desk. "You're closer to them than I."

Alexander smiled and wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders, gently coaxing him to rest his head on his shoulder. "It's all right. I understand."

Edward sighed softly as Alexander began to stroke his hair. The younger man gazed unseeingly out the window, wondering what he would find when he went to visit his friends.

* * *

Several weeks later, a figure enveloped by a boat cloak emerged from a carriage that pulled up in front of a large London home. A gloved hand reached up to hold the gold braid-trimmed hat in place as the figure tilted his head back to look up at the house as the carriage drove off. The figure's cloak twitched as if the figure was straightening his shoulders and he made his way to the front door, reaching up with one gloved hand to ring the bell. A butler in elegant livery answered opened the door after a short wait. "Yes, Sir?"

"I'm here to speak with Lieutenant Kennedy." The figure answered, glancing over the butler's shoulder into the depths of the house. "Is he home?"

The butler nodded and stepped aside. "He is, Sir. Whom shall I say is calling?"

"Admiral Pellew." The figure stepped inside and removed his hat, revealing dark hair liberally threaded with grey now.

"Yes, Sir." The butler closed the door and took his hat, cloak, and gloves. "If you'll wait here, I'll see if he wishes to see any visitors."

Sir Edward Pellew nodded, managing a small smile as the butler hung his things in the closet. He resisted the urge to pace, but only barely, wondering why he was so nervous about meeting with a man young enough to be his son. _I've known him since he was a middie. Why is this different?_

Before he could reflect further, the butler reappeared. "He said he would be glad to see you, Sir. If you'll come with me?"

"Of course." Edward nodded and followed the butler to a salon where three figures rose to greet him. Two wore the Naval uniform and one wore the red coat of the Army. _Alexander..._

"Admiral Sir Edward Pellew here to see you, Master Kennedy," the butler announced as Edward hesitated on the threshold.

The blond in the Navy coat nodded, blue eyes bright with an impish gleam. "Thank you, Preston. That will be all for now."

"Very good, Sir." Preston bowed and withdrew, leaving Edward to face the three younger men with some trepidation.

Smiling calmly, the blond who'd spoken gestured for the Admiral to come further into the room. "Come in, Admiral. Would you like some tea? We were just about to have some."

"Yes, thank you, Mr Kennedy." Edward moved forward, his eyes going automatically to the brunette standing silently beside Archie Kennedy, the other young man's dark eyes were solemn and unreadable.

Everyone took their seats and Kennedy poured tea for all of them. "What brings you to London, Admiral? I thought you normally stayed in Portsmouth?"

"Archie!" the brunette hissed, glancing at Edward with worry evident on his face.

The blond calmly handed a cup of tea to his companion. "It's not rude to make conversation, Horatio. It is rude, however, to sit like a lump and say nothing at all."

"Mr Kennedy is quite right, Mr Hornblower," the other blond offered with a sly smirk. "Surely you can make small talk with Edward after all your years of service together."

Cornered, Horatio glanced at Edward, who merely offered a small smile in reply. Swallowing, the mop of black curls nodded once, jerkily. Clearing his throat, he turned to the Admiral. "How are things in Portsmouth, Sir?"

"Quite well, all things considered," Edward answered, pleased that the young man was making an effort to overcome his natural reserve. "I have a new assignment for you, once you feel ready to return to sea."

The impish light faded from Archie's eyes at this and he glanced from Edward to Horatio and back again. "So soon, Sir?"

"It's one that can wait, Mr Kennedy," Edward assured him. _I'm not about to take him away from you so soon after you've returned to him..._ "I understand that it will take Mr Bush time to return from his leave anyway." He smiled at the looks the two young men exchanged. "I have also been told that Mr Hornblower may request another lieutenant if he likes."

Both faces lit up at that and Edward glanced at Alexander with a smile. The Lieutenant Colonel returned the smile with a nod. Looking back at the young men, Edward could see the devotion as Horatio asked in a quiet voice, "Archie, would you be my second lieutenant?"

"Gladly, 'Ratio," Archie answered, just as quietly.

No more was said on the subject, but the lingering gloom Edward had sensed upon his arrival dissipated then, as if those words had banished it forever. He didn't linger any longer after assuring himself of the health of the two young men. When he rose to take his leave, Alexander rose as well, following him to the entrance hall. "How did you come, Edward?"

"By cab, Alexander," he answered, glancing at the younger man out of the corner of his eye.

The pale blond head dipped in a single nod. "I brought my own carriage. Allow me to take you to your lodgings."

"Thank you, that is most kind of you," Edward smiled as Preston helped him into his boat cloak.

"Not at all." Alexander smiled calmly as he was helped into his overcoat. "I intended to leave soon as it was."

The Admiral nodded and the two men left together, both encouraged by what they had witnessed in the salon. Hornblower would be all right. He had his best friend back and that was enough.

  
**End**   



End file.
